


Кудряшка Жан

by Nickytheimp



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosette knows better, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sassy Javert, curly Valjean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы рассчитаться с долгами перед Тенардье, Вальжан вынужден промышлять мелким мошенничеством. Однажды его жертвой едва не становится полицейский.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кудряшка Жан

**Author's Note:**

> За основу сюжета частично взят фильм "Кудряшка Сью".   
> Написано для команды WTF Valvert на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015.
> 
> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5211848

— Хорошо помнишь, что нужно делать? — Вальжан, наверное, в сотый раз поправил полосатый шарф на шее Козетты. Девочка хихикнула и в ответ потрепала его седеющие кудри. Бог знает, почему она так их любила. — Когда я прыгну на капот — кричи что есть силы.

— А если не получится? У тебя опять будут синяки. И ребра будут болеть.

Вальжан поморщился и инстинктивно потер один из многочисленных ушибов. Он хотел сказать Козетте, что синяки обычно появлялись вовсе не из-за машин. Но девочке незачем было знать об очередной его встрече с подручными Тенардье. К тому же, ссадины и кровоподтеки в данном случае только шли на пользу их делу, придавая ему нужный вид.

— Никаких синяков. Клянусь.

— Так не честно! Ты скрестил пальцы!

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да. Я видела. Видела, видела, видела!

— Тебя не проведешь. Ладно, обещаю, что синяков будет совсем немного. — Вальжан потрепал девочку по голове. — А теперь пойдем искать укрытие.

Куча неубранных коробок из-под техники, прямо у выезда из подземного гаража, оказалась вполне подходящим местом для укрытия. Слабое уличное освещение, мало прохожих, но главное — огромный офисный центр, населенный богатыми дельцами, которые отдадут любые деньги, лишь бы избежать скандала. И, как раз сейчас, они будут покидать свои уютные офисы и садиться в дорогие машины. Тут-то он с Козеттой и будет их ждать.

Вальжан мысленно укорил себя за подобные мысли. Видит Бог, это занятие не доставляло ему удовольствия и, будь такая возможность, он бы зарабатывал на жизнь честным трудом. Но Тенардье держал его на коротком поводке, угрожая забрать Козетту в случае невыплаты долга. А зарплаты садовника хватало только на жизнь и аренду чердака на Монмартре.

Когда-то, в прошлой жизни, Вальжан был успешным и богатым. Небольшое стекольное производство в провинции, полная достатка и маленьких радостей жизнь. А потом умерла Фантина, его лучший мастер и добрый друг. В ее легких обнаружили следы ртути, которой, Вальжан был уверен, на фабрике быть не могло. Но следствие постановило, что именно Вальжан виновен в нарушении техники безопасности, и его отправили в тюрьму на пять лет, а фабрика перешла к его заместителю. Многочисленные апелляции и требования провести повторное расследование не возымели эффекта.

Вальжан вышел на свободу более циничным и никому ненужным человеком. Но у него была цель в жизни — найти дочку Фантины. Эта цель сначала привела его в Париж, а затем свела с Тенардье. Хитрый и изворотливый хозяин борделя «Ватерлоо» сразу не понравился Вальжану, но у него были связи и документы, без которых бывший заключенный никогда бы не смог получить опеку над ребенком. Так Жан Вальжан превратился в родственника Фантины по имени Мадлен с безупречной репутацией и правом удочерения Козетты. Дороги назад, в честную жизнь, больше не было.

Мысли Вальжана прервал звук заводящегося где-то в недрах гаража двигателя. Мотор звучал звонко и чисто — хозяин явно заботился о своей машине, не жалея денег на техобслуживание. Вальжан представил себе какой-нибудь Ягуар или Астон Мартин, возможно не слишком новый, но в отличном состоянии. Хорошая машина означала удачу, которой им отчаянно не хватало в последняя время. Вальжан чувствовал — сегодня их день.

— Готова, напарник?

— Да, напарник, — девочка подняла вверх большой палец.

Колеса взвизгнули уже совсем близко, яркий свет фар осветил черную пасть гаража, и тут же из-за поворота показался силуэт машины.

«Три... два... один. Вперед!» — Вальжан сгруппировался и бросился на капот. Удар выбил воздух из легких, перед глазами заплясали цветные огоньки. Машина с визгом затормозила, по инерции сбрасывая его на землю, и в тот же миг закричала Козетта, заглушая своим голосом все остальные звуки в округе. Этому голосу мог бы позавидовать даже Джельсомино.

— Папа! Папочка! Вы его убили! Убилииииииии!

«Черт! Вот черт!» — только сейчас, лежа на земле под машиной, Вальжан смог как следует ее рассмотреть. Не Ягуар, не Астон Мартин и даже не Пежо — их удача оказалась старым Ситроэном родом из середины восьмидесятых.

— Эй, вы там целы?

Вальжан вывернул голову, чтобы разглядеть хозяина этого железного динозавра. Первое, что он увидел, были недорогие, но начищенные до блеска туфли, затем такой же недорогой костюм, и галстук со старомодным узором. На бородатом и, в целом, достаточно симпатичном лице незнакомца отпечатались следы многих бессонных ночей, восполняемых слишком многими литрами кофе. Тоже явно дешевого.

— Я спрашиваю, вы целы? — наконец вспомнив, что ему нужно отыгрывать роль, Вальжан тихо застонал. Пара свежих синяков на его теле все же прибавилась, но многослойная одежда смягчила удар. Обычно приходилось гораздо хуже.

— Я... Я не знаю. Все болит.

Незнакомец не выглядел испуганным, растерянным или хоть капельку обеспокоенным. Плохой знак. Несколько секунд он изучал Вальжана, сдвинув брови, затем опустился на корточки и принялся ощупывать, непостижимым образом умудряясь находить пальцами самые болезненные места. Действовал он с той отработанной до автоматизма деловитостью, которая была присуща представителям лишь определенных типов профессий. Внезапно осенившая Вальжана догадка совершенно не пришлась ему по душе.

— Эй! Больно же!

— Не дергайтесь так. У вас могут быть сломаны ребра.

— Вы врач? — с надеждой спросил Вальжан.

— У меня есть опыт. Так, похоже, ваши ребра целы. И остальные кости тоже. Теперь, сделайте для меня кое-что.

— Что?

— Попросите ее замолчать, — незнакомец махнул рукой в сторону Козетты, которая до сих пор заливалась криком.

— Козетта, милая. Папа жив. Можешь... успокоиться.

Девочка послушно замолчала и теперь вопросительно глядела на Вальжана. События разворачивались абсолютно не по плану, и она не знала, что нужно делать. Он сам, впрочем, тоже.

Незнакомец удовлетворительно хмыкнул, выпрямился в полный рост и полез в карман пиджака. Мелькнувшая под полой кобура разбила последние надежды Вальжана.

«Дьявол! Из всех денежных мешков в округе я умудрился броситься под колеса именно флику. Что за неудачник!»

Достав из кармана телефон, полицейский принялся набирать номер. Мобильный оказался кнопочным и таким же устаревшим, как и машина — при каждом нажатии он выдавала какую-то мерзкую ноту, наводя на мысли о хоре истязаемых кем-то котят.

— Эй! Что вы делаете?

— Вызываю дорожную полицию, конечно же.

— Зачем?

Полицейский уставился на Вальжана как на идиота.

— Затем, что произошло ДТП. Необходимо установить обстоятельства, выяснить степень ущерба, составить протокол...

— Давайте обойдемся без полиции. В смысле, вы же и сами... я увидел кобуру.

— Я из криминального управления, и, к тому же, участник происшествия.

— Слушайте, я в порядке, вы в порядке, машина тоже. Кому нужна эта бюрократия и шумиха? Разойдемся миром. — Вальжану все меньше нравился взгляд этого типа. Совершенно не нравился. Весь его блеф был шит белыми нитками, и с каждым словом он только усугублял свое положение.

Полицейский некоторое время скептически разглядывал потрепанную одежду Вальжана, его измазанное грязью, побитое лицо. Затем он переключил внимание на Козетту, которая ответила гневным взглядом маленького волчонка.

— Вы отчаянно нуждаетесь в душе, а ваша дочь, судя по тому, как она на меня смотрит, отчаянно нуждается в сытном ужине. Садитесь в машину, поедете ко мне.

При упоминании ужина глаза Козетты засияли. Вальжан никогда не понимал, как в такой маленький организм влезало столько еды.

— К вам — это куда? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Не в полицию. Домой. Теперь живо в машину.

Козетта, не раздумывая, юркнула на заднее сидение, и Вальжану ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней. Отказ вызвал бы только больше подозрений.

— Надеюсь, твой ужин этого стоит, — прошептал он, позволяя девочке поудобнее умоститься у себя на коленях.

Коп уселся на водительское сидение и, без лишних слов, завел двигатель. Вальжан еще раз поразился, насколько чисто тот звучит. В салоне машины тоже наблюдался образцовый порядок — приборная панель сверкала чистотой, чехлы на сидениях, похоже, недавно перетянули, даже на ковриках не единого пятна.

— У вас отличная машина.

— Необязательно мне льстить.

— Нет, правда. Мотор работает как часы. По звуку легко спутать с дорогим авто.

Серые глаза в зеркале с подозрением уставились на Вальжана, и тому тут же захотелось выпрыгнуть из машины на ходу.

— Мое имя Жавер. А вы...

— Мадлен. Меня зовут Мадлен, — фальшивое имя по-прежнему звучало чужеродно и непривычно. Оставалось молиться, что этот Жавер не решит вдруг проверить его по полицейской базе. Заверениям Тенардье, что документы чисты, Вальжан не верил. — А ее Козетта.

— У девочки отличный голос. Подумайте о том, чтобы отдать ее на вокал.

Шутил полицейский, или говорил на полном серьезе, Вальжан так и не понял, но уточнять не стал. Оставшуюся дорогу они ехали молча.

 

Жилье Жавера на окраине Бельвиля оказалось таким же строгим и старомодным, каким его и представлял Вальжан. Слабостью к лишнему хламу хозяин явно не страдал — ни безделушек, ни картин на стенах или фотографий в рамочках. В небольшой квартире была только самая необходимая мебель, на заваленном бумагами столе обнаружился на удивление современный ноутбук. Спартанскую обстановку немного разбавляли книжные полки, но их содержание тоже было весьма специфичным. Основную массу составляли книги по криминалистике и психологии преступников, какие-то справочники. Из этого ряда выбивалась пара астрономических атласов и детективный роман с безвкусным и кричащим названием. И все же, по сравнению с комнатушкой, в которой обитали они с Козеттой, это квартира была едва ли не пент-хаузом.

— Любите детективы? — Вальжан в который раз попытался завести беседу.

— Нет, — пауза. — Стало интересно однажды, как люди представляют мою работу. Большей ереси не встречал даже на страницах «Либерасьон».

Беседа отчаянно не ладилась — Жавер явно не был настроен на болтовню, а Вальжан с каждой секундой чувствовал все большую неловкость. Не стоило ему соглашаться на приглашение. Если бы не Козетта...

Козетта. Он только сейчас заметил, что девочка уже некоторое время молчаливо, но довольно настойчиво дергает его за штанину. Лицо ее при этом выражало крайнюю степень возмущения. Как тут не возмутиться, если тебя все игнорируют.

— Она явно на что-то намекает, — прокомментировал Жавер. Черты его лица как будто немного смягчились. Или Вальжану это только почудилось? — Кажется, я обещал юной леди ужин. А вам душ.

— Послушайте, я не хочу злоупотреблять...

— Ванная слева по коридору, чистые полотенца на стеллаже, халат берите синий. Осторожны с вентилем горячей воды, он неисправен.

Вальжан хотел было запротестовать — идея оставить Козетту наедине с полицейским ему совсем не нравилась. Но тащить ее с собой в душ было бы и вовсе странно. В конце концов, что может произойти за десять минут?

С трудом справившись со взбесившимся вентилем и едва не получив пару ожогов в процессе, Вальжан все же смог кое как смыть с себя грязь. Он не представлял, как Жавер мог каждый день добровольно подвергать себя этой пытке водой.

Выбравшись из душа, Вальжан уставился на свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале. Влажные волосы непослушными локонами падали на лицо. Если бы не Козетта, он давно бы состриг свои густые кудри, над которыми так любил насмехаться Монпарнас. Но девочка по какой-то неведомой причине слишком сильно любила их, и ради нее Вальжан был готов терпеть любые издевки.

— Овощи. Фуууу. Не хочу с овощами, — послышался голос Козетты, едва он переступил порог ванной.

— Дай-ка угадаю. Ты хочешь с беконом?

— Да! И с двойным сыром! И с грибами.

Козетта и Жавер сидели на небольшой кухне, уткнувшись в буклет какой-то пиццерии. Девочка удобно устроилась на коленях у полицейского, и тот, похоже, был не против. Эта картина почему-то показалась Вальжану такой естественной, словно он наблюдал ее ежедневно. Интересно, у самого Жавера были дети?

— Опытным путем мы выяснили, что Козетта не очень любит овощи. И решили заказать пиццу, — Жавер наградил его оценивающим недвусмысленным взглядом, от которого по телу пробежали мурашки.

— Мне так и не удалось приучить ее к полезной пище, — смущенно пробормотал Вальжан, чувствуя как краснеет. Однако теперь взгляд Жавера выражал только то, что он думает об отцовских способностях своего гостя. Может Вальжану опять показалось?

Когда пицца была поглощена, кола выпита, а мультфильм про Астерикса досмотрен, Козетта широко зевнула, давая понять, что теперь можно и поспать.

— Кажется, нам пора уходить. Иначе она уснет прямо на вашем диване. И согнать потом не сможете.

— И куда же вы собрались в такое время?

— На Монмартр. Не беспокойтесь, мы не пешком пойдем. Мне хватило ума вызвать такси.

— Я беспокоюсь не об этом, — Жавер мельком взглянул на Козетту и, убедившись, что она спокойно дремлет, продолжил тихим вкрадчивым голосом. — Вы ничего не хотите мне сказать? Может, покаяться? Или рассказать о проблеме, которая вас беспокоит?

— Вы не слишком-то похожи на священника.

— А вы включите фантазию.

— Слушайте, я не знаю, чего вы от меня хотите. Мне нечего вам сказать. И нам, кажется, уже пора идти. Такси ждет внизу.

— Ясно, — лицо Жавера снова сделалось холодным, а взгляд жестким. Прислонившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки на груди, он молча наблюдал, как Вальжан осторожно взял заснувшую девочку на руки и направился к входной двери.

— Послушайте, Мадлен, — окликнул Жавер, когда они уже вышли из квартиры. — Как бы там ни было, берегите ее.

— Поверьте, это единственная моя цель в жизни.

 

— Вальжан, ты меня очень сильно разочаровываешь, — голос Тенардье эхом разносился по старому складу.

— Я обещаю, что отдам все на следующей неделе.

— Пятнадцать тысяч! Пятнадцать гребаных тысяч, и каждый раз ты обещаешь отдать их «на следующей неделе». Знаешь, моя доброта далеко не безгранична.

— Просто дай мне отсрочку, ладно? И я верну все с процентами. Я нашел прибыльное место.

— Прошлое место тоже было прибыльным, разве нет?

— Там была проблема с фликом.

— Да плевать я хотел на твои проблемы! — заорал Тенардье, брызжа слюной.

— Ну, ну, ну, — промурлыкал вынырнувший из тени Монпарнас. — Мне кажется, мы просто неправильно мотивируем нашего друга. Как там поживает твоя девочка, Кудряшка? Сколько ей сейчас? Одиннадцать? Скоро будет совсем взрослой.

Вальжан едва удержался, чтобы не наброситься с кулаками на гаденыша. Когда-нибудь Монпарнас договориться.

— Не смей говорить о Козетте в таком тоне.

— Что я слышу, Кудряшка? Ты приказываешь мне? Слышали парни, он решил показать характер. Интересно, его девчонка такая же норовистая?

Наконец не выдержав, Вальжан со всей силы заехал в смазливую физиономию. Послышался хруст, и Монпарнас неуклюже повалился на пол.

Били его долго и с упоением. Когда тело вконец онемело от боли, а разум начал отстраняться от происходящего, Тенардье наконец приказал своим прихвостням остановиться.

— Ну что, достаточно тебе?

В ответ Вальжан только хлюпнул разбитым носом.

— Твой долг только что вырос до двадцати тысяч. На следующей неделе. Или можешь попрощаться со своей Козеттой.

 

В свою комнатушку он вернулся за полночь — дожидался, пока Козетта уснет. Девочка привыкла, что папа часто приходит поздно, и обычно спокойно засыпала одна, крепко обняв потрепанного игрушечного кролика. Вальжан тихонько прокрался в ванную и привычно достал из шкафчика аптечку, которой пользовался слишком часто в последнее время. Он методично обрабатывал свежие раны, стараясь не смотреть на свое разбитое лицо в зеркале и не думать о том, как будет объяснять все Козетте.

Что он наделал? Чего добился этим своим всплеском эмоций. Он не знал, что будет делать дальше. Искать деньги? Грабить банк? Бежать из Парижа? Все варианты сейчас казались одинаково невозможными.

— Папочка, ты вернулся?

Вальжан так и замер в полуобороте — полусонная Козетта стояла на пороге ванной, держа за лапу своего кролика. При виде полураздетого, побитого и обклеенного пластырями Вальжана ее глаза округлились и налились слезам.

— Папочка?

— Козетта... Не волнуйся, милая, со мной все в порядке.

— Тебя опять побил этот мерзкий Тенардье?

Вальжан вздохнул и потрепал девочку по голове. Козетта оказалась куда догадливее, чем он думал. Она только один раз видела Тенардье, но, похоже, быстро поняла, что это за человек.

— Он и правда мерзкий тип. А я не знаю, что теперь делать.

— Я знаю! — просияла Козетта и выбежала из ванной. Вернулась она через минуту, протягивая Вальжану визитку, на которой был изображен герб Национальной полиции. Напротив герба был номер мобильного и имя старшего инспектора. Жавер.

— Откуда у тебя это?

— Мне дал ее месье Жавер. Он сказал, что нужно позвонить ему, если будут проблемы.

— Козетта, не все так просто. Я не могу позвонить в полицию.

— Почему? Этот Тенардье плохой, а месье Жавер ловит плохих людей.

— Потому что, если я позвоню, то месье Жавер поймает и меня.

Козетта непонимающе уставилась на Вальжана.

— Я тоже сделал кое-что плохое. По крайней мере, с точки зрения закона.

— А если ты извинишься перед законом?

Вальжан усмехнулся детской наивности. Если бы все было так просто. Если бы закон умел прощать тех, кто приходит с повинной, давать второй шанс.

— Беги спать. Я скоро тебя догоню.

Первые лучи рассвета застали Вальжана у окна, с измятой визиткой в руке. Когда солнце поднялось над крышами, он взял свой телефон. Когда на улице заспешили на работу люди — решился набрать номер.

— Старший инспектор Жавер слушает, — послышался хрипловатый голос на том конце. Вальжану тут же захотелось бросить трубку. — Алло, говорите.

— Это... это Мадлен, которого вы сбили на днях. Не знаю, помните ли вы...

— Конечно, я вас помню, Жан Вальжан. Приезжайте в управление. Нам есть, о чем поговорить.

Еще несколько секунд он слушал короткие гудки в трубке, не в силах пошевелиться. Только что его положение из ужасного превратилось в катастрофическое.

 

— Подделка документов, мошенничество, незаконная опека над ребенком..., — монотонным голосом Жавер зачитывал протокол, на ходу делая в нем пометки. Сидящий напротив Вальжан нетерпеливо сверлил его взглядом, пытаясь понять, почему на него не надели наручники и не кинули сразу в камеру, а вместо этого привели в кабинет к старшему инспектору. Козетта была недалеко — за соседним столом ее развлекал какой-то сержант.

— Почему вы не арестовали меня сразу? — не выдержал, наконец, Вальжан.

— Что?

— Почему вы не арестовали меня, когда выяснили правду?

— Мелкие жулики не входят в сферу моей компетенции. Думали, я лично буду за вами по всему Парижу бегать?

— Ну да.

— Извините, что не оправдал ожиданий, — кисло усмехнулся Жавер. — Если вас это утешит, я подготовил орден на арест и дал ориентировку патрульным. Так вот, продолжим. В силу смягчающих обстоятельств, как то: явка с повинной, сотрудничество со следствием...

— А что будет с Козеттой?

— Вальжан! Вас собственная судьба вообще волнует?

— Да. Простите. Я беспокоюсь за нее.

— Беспокоится он. Раньше надо было беспокоиться, — пробормотал Жавер, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Пойдемте, покурим.

— Я не курю.

— Придется.

В последний раз Вальжан курил еще в тюрьме и твердо покончил с этой привычкой, когда вышел на свободу. Поэтому неудивительно, что он закашлялся как мальчишка, едва сделав первый затяг.

— Сигареты у вас...

— Такие же старомодные и ужасные, как и машина?

— Напротив, отличные сигареты.

Жавер кивнул и с наслаждением затянулся, прикрыв глаза. Вальжан подумал, что он вполне мог бы рекламировать какие-нибудь дорогие сигары — настолько притягательным было зрелище.

— С таким букетом обвинений тебя можно закрыть лет на десять, — переход на «ты» не ускользнул от внимания Вальжана. — И, признаться, ты заслуживаешь наказания. Но я не хочу этого делать. И не хочу, чтобы девочка осталась сиротой.

— Почему вас так волнует судьба Козетты?

— Потому что я знаю, каково это — расти в приюте. Она не заслужила такой жизни.

Вальжан не нашелся, что на это ответить. До этого он не особо задумывался, каким человеком был Жавер. Где рос, почему решил пойти в полицию, за какой клуб болеет. Почему-то теперь эти вещи показались ему очень важными.

— Если будешь хорошим мальчиком и дашь показания против банды Тенардье, это будет весомым аргументом в твою пользу. Плюс явка с повинной и мои свидетельства. Как знать, быть может удастся выбить тебе условный срок. С бюрократами из центра опеки тоже можно договориться. Если выставить все в выгодном свете, то твоя разлука с Козеттой будет недолгой.

— Но я же сидел. Кто в здравом уме даст опеку человеку с судимостью?

— Я поднял документы по твоему делу. С этой историей не все так ясно. Расследование провели слишком поспешно, не учли показания ряда свидетелей, а других вообще не опросили. Я могу добиться, чтобы дело вернули на дорасследование. Если выяснится, что твоей вины нет, то судимость погасят.

— Когда я говорил тоже самое в суде, меня даже слушать не стали. Верите вы или нет, но я бы никогда не подверг опасности жизнь своих работников. Тем более Фантины.

— Не важно, во что я верю. Только факты имеют значение, — Жавер метко запустил окурок в урну и посмотрел прямо в глаза Вальжану. — А факты говорят, что ты не такой гад, каким показался мне при первой встрече.

— Это комплимент, инспектор?

— Это констатация.

Вальжан тоже выбросил свой окурок и направился к двери, но его неожиданно схватили его за руку.

— И еще кое-что.

Жавер прижал его к стене, едва не опрокинув урну. Его жаркое дыхание отдавало табаком, впрочем, как и все в этой комнате. На мгновение он замер, словно ожидая сопротивления или отказа, и Вальжан сам потянулся навстречу ртом. Поцелуй вышел грязным, неуклюжим и голодным. Пальцы Жавера беспокойно шарили по голове Вальжана, хватали за жесткие кудрявые локоны, сминали их, обматывали вокруг себя, а Вальжан тщетно пытался ухватиться за жесткие волосы инспектора. Они разорвали поцелуй, когда воздуха в легких совсем не осталось. Губы Жавера были припухшими и красными, а глаза поблескивали.

— Мне просто вдруг стало интересно.

— У вас своеобразные интересы, инспектор, — выдохнул Вальжан, пытаясь унять дрожь в ногах.

— Старомодные, — усмехнулся Жавер. — А теперь нам пора возвращаться.

 

Когда Вальжан покидал полицейское управление, держа за руку Козетту, будущее казалось ему не таким ужасным, как с утра. Как будто его души свалился огромный камень. Как будто беспощадный закон дал ему второй шанс.


End file.
